


An exception to every rule

by fierceturtle (Turtle)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle/pseuds/fierceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, who is Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An exception to every rule

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

“Who is Jack?”

“It’s a common enough name, so I suppose that many people are Jack. However, estimating a percentage or an absolute number would require facts I am not currently in possession of.”

“Well, I am assuming at least one of them is familiar to you, since he called for you today.”

\---

“ He called **my** phone.”

“That does sound like something Jack would do.”

\---

\---

“Are you going to tell me anything about Jack, or should I just give up now?”

“When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

“?”

“It is a basic principle of logical deduction.”

“I know. It is posted prominently on your website, and as strange as it may be, I do sometimes listen to you when you talk.”

\---

“Does it have anything to do with Jack?”

“Indeed it does. Jack Harkness appears to be the universe’s one exception to that fundamental rule. When he is involved, one should _never_ eliminate the impossible. In fact, one would be advised to move the impossible to somewhere near the top of their list. It’s _wrong_ but it does have a significantly higher statistical probability of a positive result.”

“huh”

\---

\---

“Did the good Captain leave a message?”

“As a matter of fact he did. He said he called to wish you congratulations. He was happy to hear you were no longer alone.”

“Hmph. Well, what did I just say about the likelihood of the impossible?”


End file.
